


Intervention

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "caffeine overload"

“Eat this.”

Jimmy stood in front of Tony’s desk, holding out a paper bag, and the agent frowned.

“What is it?”

“An intervention,” said Jimmy. He shook the bag, slightly, until Tony took it. “You’re doing a good job with this case,” he added, quietly. “And I get why you think that channeling Gibbs why he’s out of town is a good idea. I mean, it’s a little creepy how good you are at it, but… Tony, your system just can’t handle that amount of caffeine without anything to absorb it.”

Tony smiled, and pulled out the wrapped cheeseburger. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
